Crescent Moon
by GothicBarbie
Summary: destiny made her see the truth, but is she to late to act on that truth.


Yes I own this fan fiction, But no I don't own the characters or the subject those are owned by Meyer...which sucks for me cut I would so love to own Jacob ... oh the plans I would have for us lol...jkjk

I lay in bed, thinking about all that had happened the last few weeks. I had a decision to make, no that's not right...I had already made it, I just.  
Needed to confess to everyone what that decision was. And I knew I had to do it soon,everyone was waiting for my answear...and as much as it pained me to hurt someone i loved...i knew with all my heart that my choice was the one I was meant to make. To be fair I had I had known for...well weeks, I just need the space I that's the exact reason why after what happened,well happened. I left a note saying that I would be back with my answer to the question that has been asked so many times and left. I caught a flight to Florida and was going to visit mom and Phil for a few like I really needed 3 weeks to come up with the answer to my choice,it was more like I needed 3 weeks to sort out what I had done and how I was going to answer for it.

I had left to sort through my feelings and what I had done,  
I remember that night 3 weeks ago so clearly, it changed my feelings and life for what would be was the night I had gone to Jacobs,  
after he had been hurt in the battle with the newborns. At first he didn't really want to talk to me, all he said was that he was not going to cut me in half anymore,  
it was after that, that I realized not only the Truth but found out a whole new truth that I was not expecting.

(Flashback)

Jacob and I laid on his small yet surprisingly comfortable bed, in complete silence. Jacob silent so that his words sunk into my pale skin and me silent because they already had and I was just too afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak I would break down and cry.  
The hole in my chest that had once been for Edward, had returned, but this time it was worse and was for Jacob. I felt as if some evil force was pushing and shoving me into some kind of cruel joke, it was then that my sun, my Jacob spoke.

(Taken from eclipse, page 598 owned by Stephanie Meyer)

"Can I tell you what the worst part is?"He asked hesitantly, when I said nothing. "Do you mind? I am going to be good."

"Will it help?"I whispered.

"It might, it couldn't hurt."

"What's the worst part then?"

"The worst part is knowing what should and would of been." he replied.

"Jake, it's in the past; it's what might have been." I sighed, closing my eyes wishing not to no see the pain he was going through. But they quickly snapped open when I heard his sharp reply.

"NO! Isabella Marie Swan it's what should and would have happened if that bloodsucking leech had not come back and ruined our lives." His voice was full of so much anger and hatred. I turned my head to fully look at him and my heart broke into what felt like a million pieces. Even though his face was hard and void of all emotion, his eyes, those beautiful dark brown eyes that I love so much, gave it all away. They were full of heartbreak and sadness and glistened with unleashed his eyes like this instead of his usually amused and bright eyes my me feel as though someone have ripped my heart out tore it to shreds and left it a bloody mess on his nice little bed.

"Jake...I...I'm so sorry...I..." I sighed I didn't know what to say. It was then that he turned to me and looked me deeply in the eyes with his.

"I will love you with all my heart, body and soul, and I can promise you this, that till the day my heart stops pounding and I stop breathing I will never love another women Bella."Jake said with such vindication.

My eyes widened and my breath caught, I stuttered as I tried to speak out loud my response to his strong and passionate statement. "Bu...But Jake that could change I mean you can in-pr..." "I already did Bella" he said interrupting me. My eyes widen once again for a second time.

Jacob, my Jacob my sun had in-printed and not told me...that hole in my heart grew and I could feel the darkness coming closer to my soul. Why hadn't he told me and who was she? Was she young and beautiful? And if he had in-printed why hadn't he told me and why do I feel so jealous and depressed about what I had just learned. I am supposed to be in love and marrying Edward yet, all I wanted to do was hurt the girl who had my sun, while I lay in the darkness.

"When? Who? When?" I said rushed, barley able to breath, from all the pain that filled my heart now.  
Jake just smiled softly, and his eyes brighten with love and adoration. He sighed, and then liked his lips slowly before breathing out his reply "on you, I in-printed on you Bella. And as for the when...well that would be last year...Do you remember that day when you were in the forest and Laurent found you and had wanted to kill you? And then me and the rest of the pack showed up in our wolf forms? How he had taken off running and the rest of the pack took off after him...but not me. I stayed and looked at you for a few minutes...it was then Bella, I in-printed on you while in wolf form looking into your fearful eyes...it was then that my school boy crush grew into a fully fledged love of my life I would do anything for kind of love."

Okay can I just say that I was SOOO not expecting Jake to say that? If he had in-printed on me that means I was his soul mate, meaning that he was mine, that fate or destiny or whatever the hell you wanted to call it wanted us together. That he was made for me and I was made for him that we fit perfectly together. I was supposed to be with Jacob not Edward. I thought back to the vision I had in the tent when Jake had kissed vision of my future with him, the future that I wanted so badly now that I truly thought about it. I turned my head to look at him once laid there staring at that stupid ceiling of his. I wanted him to look at me not that stupid ...and that's when it hit me, when I finally realized it, that I Isabella swan had fallen madly, deeply in love with my best friend. I mean it makes sense now, the pain at the thought of losing him, the jealousy of thinking he could love someone other than me, the happiness I get when he's smiling or happy. Or just the fact that whenever He's around I can't keep a smile offs my face. I was IN LOVE with Jacob black.


End file.
